


Dance of the Lindlwurm

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Wing Cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A head like that of an ewe, eight long legs like a spider tipped in a lioness claws, a long whiplike body like a snake yet covered in fur like an arctic fox. And two scars near its tail surrounded by feathers like a mottled doveA creature that looks like it must have crawled from the pits of hell is instead to be Lindo Tachibana’s heaven-sent aid against both demons and vampiresShe is named Anabiel the Cabalistic Angel invoked to cure stupidity, but you may refer to her as Anna, Anna Malak.





	1. Chapter One - Sylvia

Lindo wiped his forehead as he finished drawing the sigil on the floor. He’d spent countless hours researching for this one moment: he was going to summon an angel. Ritsuka’s birthday was just around the bend and he needed all the help he could get. He’d started this process at Azuna’s suggestion, what better ally could they ask for then one of their lord’s angels? 

Sitting down by the sigil he focused his mind with his request. Then he spoke aloud “Anabiel, she who is invoked to sever idiocy, heed my call” 

“I will heed your call, exorcist” a soft voice like a wind chime whispered in Lindo’s mind. Within the sigil a creature appeared; a total amalgamation of features. It was long like a snake, had eight-legs like a spider, and had a face like a ram’s ewe. It was covered in white fur except for one spot on its lower back where there were two long vertical scar surrounded by white feathers. Its bright red eyes watched Lindo intently. 

“I uh...” Lindo stuttered unable to keep himself from staring at the creature.

“Does my appearance unsettle you exorcist?” The creature said tilting its head to the side inquisitively. 

“Who are you?” Lindo said dumbly still staring at the creature. The creature looked offended by this question and flicked its tongue at him.

“I’m Anabiel, you just summoned me did you not exorcist?” The creature said tapping one of its feet impatiently.

“I did, I did I just didn’t expect you to look so...” Lindo trailed off trying to find the right words to express his thoughts without insulting the angel. Anabiel glowed for a moment before turning into a ball of light. “Is this better?” Anabiel inquired.

“Um uh-huh” Lindo said nodding frantically. “Now back to business why did you call me?” Anabiel pressed reminding Lindo of why he’d summoned her in the first place.

“I am returning home to my sister in Japan... but there are devils hunting her because she has the grimoire inside her” Lindo explained. “I need help keeping her safe from them, and I...” he trailed off feeling embarrassed about his request now that he was saying it aloud.

“I’d be happy to help you, but we must make a contract” Anabiel said bobbing in the air. “It’s more to keep me stay tethered to this realm while I am in your service than anything else” she added before Lindo could get worried.

“Okay... how do we make a contract ?” Lindo asked cautiously. “All we have to do is bite this apple to make our covenant” Anabiel replied and willed a glass-like apple into existence before changing back into her monstrous form.

Lindo stepped into the ring of the sigil and pulled the apple to his mouth. Biting down he felt his lip burst open and blood dripped down his face. Anabiel did the same and as blood dripped down and stained her white fur she changed shape again. She now had the appearance of a girl, only fifteen years old at the most. Waves of ginger hair caressed the middle of her back. Only the bright red of her eyes remained the same. 

“What will my name be master?” Anabiel said tilting her head to the side and folding her arms. “Wha?” Lindo said perplexed by the question and adverting his eyes.

“While I’m in your service it’d be more appropriate if you gave me a name of your choosing to refer to me” Anabiel clarified for Lindo. 

“Ahhhh, Ana?” Lindo said dumbly.

“Anna?” Anabiel echoed back. “Alright I like that, I’ll answer to Anna while our contract is in effect” the just christened Anna said smiling.

“Can you put some clothes on?” Lindo questioned still looking away. His face was flushed red almost rivaling his hair.

“Have you never seen a naked girl before Master?” Anna said giggling and snapping her finger. In an instant she was dressed in a tee-shirt over a skirt. “There, is that better?”

“Much” Lindo said clearing his throat. “Now I’ll be leaving for Hakainotō, Japan in a couple of days-“

“-I can teleport to Hakainotō to make preparations for your arrival Master” Anna said with a close-eyed smile. 

“You can?” Lindo said mildly surprised by the angel’s statement. “That might actually work in our favor” he went on going over to his desk and opening a drawer in it retrieving a pen and three scraps of paper to scrawl out a letter to his mother, a letter to Azuna and a note to his sister. 

Lindo put the letters into envelopes sealing them before handing them over to Anna. “Now you need to take the first letter to the Tachibana Residence on Daisaishi Court. The letter is for my mother explaining why you are there and when I will arrive” he instructed the angel.

“Alright, the Tachibana Residence on Daisaishi Court. I got it Master” Anna said nodding once to show her comprehension. “What about the other documents?” She said shaking the second letter and the note. 

“The second letter is for my colleague Azuna Kuzuha. She’s an exorcist as well and it was on her advice that I summoned you. It has similar information as the one for my mother but it also has details on you. The note is for my little sister you don’t need to know what it says though” Lindo clarified for Anna. 

“Understood Master, well I will be seeing you in a couple of days then?” Anna said earning a smile of approval from Lindo. She did a little bow before teleporting away in a little puff of white feathers. Anna made her way across the globe to Japan in a matter of minutes. A few minutes more and she was in Hakainotō. Opting to save her energy she walked the rest of the way to Daisaishi Court. 

“Kōgō Residence, Unmeinowa Residence, Shi Residence” Anna read out as she passed by each house. “Oh! Here we go, Tachibana Residence!” Anna said walking up the front steps to the house. She knocked on the door. 

“Hello?” Maria Tachibana said opening the front door and peering down at the girl on her front step.

“Are you Mrs. Tachibana?” Anna asked, Maria nodded and Anna handed over the letter addressed to woman. Maria opened the letter and read through it. 

‘My dearest Mother,  
I will be delayed in England a little longer than I expected but I still will arrive in time for Ritsuka’s birthday. I sent my apprentice Anna ahead of me and she will be delivering this letter to you. Her parents were killed by a demon and she has been living at the Exorcist Association’s headquarters in England since she was little. She will be helpful in keeping Ritsuka safe until I can be there myself.

Love Lindo’

When Maria had finished reading she looked up and gently ruffled Anna’s hair. “So you’re name’s Anna? That’s a very pretty name” she said kindly to the girl.

“Thank you Mrs. Tachibana” Anna said pressing into the gentle touch.

“You can call me Aunt Maria if you’d like” Maria said ruffling the girl’s hair again. 

“Alright Aunt Maria” Anna said shutting her eyes and smiling. “Can you tell me where I can find Ritsuka and Azuna Kuzuha? I need to deliver these to them”

“Oh you just missed Ritsuka she’s on her way to school at Shikō Academy” Maria said apologetically with a frown. She went inside and wrote down directions to the School on a slip of paper and giving it to Anna. “Here this will tell you how to get to Shikō Academy” she told the girl.

“Thank you Auntie! I’ll see you later” Anna said hugging Maria and then skipping down the steps to the street. She then started on her trek to Shikō Academy.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter Two - Carmen

“Wow, fancy” Anna mumbled to herself as she walked through the gates surrounding the campus of the school. She could barely wrap her mind around just how big it all was. Then all of a sudden she froze in place. 

Anna could feel the very aura of either a single very powerful demon or a group of powerful devils. She shivered a little and wrapped her arms around herself as she resumed walking. Abruptly she realized she had no clue how to locate Azuna nor Ritsuka without using her power and possibly tipping the devils of her presence.

“Fuck” she said irritatedly.

“Language” somebody said from a large bramble by the walkway . The person popped out of the hedge and smiled at Anna. The girl had strawberry blonde hair and funny-looking pink eyes. “Hey if you’re not to busy doing anything but swearing can you help me look for my dog?” the girl asked Anna with a shrug.

“I’m not to busy, what does your dog look like?” Anna said with a shrug of her own.

“Uhhh he’s a brown Pomeranian. Blue eyes, responses to the name Loen” the girl said tapping her chin thoughtfully. 

“Brown Pomeranian, blue eyes, responses to Roen” Anna repeated with a nod. 

“Loen, It’s Loen not Roen” the girl corrected. 

“Right right, and you are...” Anna said trailing off.

“Bree, Bree Kaginuki” the girl said extending her hand for Anna to shake.

“Nice to meet you Bree, I’m Anna” Anna replied taking the girl’s hand and shaking it. Bree’s eyebrows rose up in a questioning arc before she spoke.

“Don’t you gotta last name Anna?” Bree said with a playful grin. 

“Nope my Master didn’t give me one” Anna said cheerily, she saw Bree take a double take processing the information.

“What now? Well I’m gonna give you a last name! If somebody asks you, your last name is now Malak” Bree said squeezing Anna’s hand and giving her a serious look.

“Yes M’am” Anna said giggling. She squeezed Bree’s hand before letting go. “Now let’s find that dog of yours” she added before dropping to her knees and looking in the bushes. From somewhere inside the school a bell started ringing.

“Shit! I’m going to be late for class!” Bree said frantically running in place a little.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep looking for Loen” Anna reassured softly. “Where should I bring him after I find him?” She asked the strawberry-blonde just as softly.

“Uhh third library, it also doubles as the student council room. Seeya” Bree said before running off towards the school. Anna waved at the departing girl for a couple of minutes. She then resumed her search for the dog, moving on to another set of bushes to look. From a little ways away she could hear barking. Making a beeline for the barking all Anna could see was a wagging tail and fluffy rump of a dog. She pulled the puppy free and held him aloft. 

“Well he’s got brown fur, blue eyes, and he’s a Pomeranian...” Anna listed off to herself before checking the dog’s tag. “Loen, if found please return to Kaginuki Residence on Tenshi Boulevard or call 609-7174” she read off the tag. Nuzzling the dog’s face she adjusted her grip on him so she could carry him better.

“Come on handsome I gotta take you back to your owner” Anna said to the dog before standing and beginning to walk towards the school. Once inside she managed to successfully navigate her way up to the aforementioned third library. To her luck the door was already propped open so she slipped silently inside. 

“What are you doing in here?” Rem said not looking up from his desk where he was playing shogi. Anna jumped in surprise almost dropping Loen. 

“Somebody told me if I found this dog to bring him here” Anna said dumping the dog on one of couches spread around the library. She scratched behind Loen’s ears for a few moments before turning on her heel and walking back toward the door.

“Stop, who are you?” Rem said looking up to observe his visitor. “You’re not wearing a uniform” he said frowning.

“I don’t go here” Anna said making no effort to stop as she grabbed the door to shut it behind her. Once Anna was outside the council room she leaned against and slid down the wall. She was proud of herself for not panicking when she was so close to a devil. Despite the detour she’d taken she still needed to deliver the letter and note to Azuna and Ritsuka before the end of the day. 

“Well that’s enough cool-down time” Anna said to herself as she pushed herself to her feet and started the trek down the stairs of the third floor. She had to find the school’s attendance office pronto. It would take less time to find the girls if she had a clue of where to look. 

The young angel was unaware of the eyes watching her from the shadows nor what plans they held in store for her. The eyes then vanished into the air with a small puff of dark feathers left behind.

Rem had watched the girl leave with an equal sense of awe and sense of his own doom approaching. He got out of his seat and walked over to the couch where Loen was now dozing off. Bending down he sniffed the dog’s fur, curious as to whether or not the girl’s scent had rubbed off onto the animal. Rem recoiled violently at the cloyingly sweet smell that invaded his nose. The intense and nearly artificial-smelling marigold scent was almost enough to knock him out. 

“What's wrong Rem? You look like you might be sick” Loen said turning into his human form with a small burst of black smoke, there was a small smirk on his face. Today had started rather ordinarily, he had awoken been feed by Bree and rode in her backpack to school. It was at that point one of the Lindlwurms had gotten much too rowdy for his liking so he jumped out of Bree’s bag and ran off. Even though Bree had searched for him, he’d still been to annoyed with her to come out of hiding. It was at that point the mysterious girl had arrived, with her strange soul and scent like the woods at sunset. Plus, she had a pleasant sounding voice and she had caught him fair and square so he allowed her to carry him up to the third library. 

“There’s something wrong with that girl, she can’t be human” Rem muttered more to himself than to Loen. Rem returned to his desk intending to sit but instead he started pacing around it thinking about what his next plan of action should be. Loen rolled his eyes and changed back into a dog so he could get comfortable and go to sleep on the couch before the rest of the student council arrived for the day.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point the lovely angel will either bump into Shiki or Mage
> 
> Do you have a preference please comment


	3. Chapter Three - The Dying Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter will start involving some serious ballet terminology so if you don’t like that you might want to leave now)

Anna found her way to the school office and was told which classroom functioned as a homeroom for the second year students. She thanked the lady at the attendance desk who had helped her in her quest. Now with some clue of where to go she set off for classroom 2-B on the fourth floor. As Anna walked down the hallway her head started to feel foggy as a familiar melody played through her mind. Unable to stop herself she started dancing slowly to the song inside her mind. 

Up on her toes, bourréing to the side traveling down the hallway. Head tilted back and arms raised in fifth position. Anna’s eyes fell shut as she twirled around and around in a series of chaînés turns that carried her onwards to the unknown. Like a puppet on a string tugged ever closer to the puppeteer who called her. Arabesque after arabesque taking her into the air for a moment only for gravity to take hold once more and bringing her back to the ground. The song coming to its climax and beckoning Anna to completion. Bringing her inside an art room as she slid one foot out in front of her as the rest of her body fell gracefully behind it. Freed from the music’s grasp Anna started panting violently, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Bravo, that was exquisite” Shiki said from his spot on a stool on the other side of the room. He clapped loudly as Anna’s eyes popped open and she tried to get back on her feet but then legitimately fell on her rump. Shiki grinned at her as he slid off his stool and started walking towards her.

“What grace, what poise you have” Shiki said dramatically as he drew closer. Dropping to his knees before Anna, still looking down at her “What beautiful pain I see on your face” he continued grabbing Anna’s wrists and pinning them to the floor. 

“Lemme go!” Anna protested kicking weakly at Shiki’s stomach. However it was of no use, she was much too tired after being forced to dance her heart out. Shiki cooed at her in an equal parts comforting and condescending manner.

“Now now there’s no need for you to panic. I’m not going to hurt you, at least not in a way I can’t fix” Shiki said rubbing his thumbs over Anna’s wrist where her pulse beat the fastest. “Tell me... where did a cutie like you come from?” Shiki questioned softly his orange eyes starting to glow.

“Heaven- ENGLAND ENGLAND” Anna slipped up and received a chuckle from Shiki for her efforts at bluffing.

“You’re not a very good liar are you? Heaven eh? It must be my lucky day then” Shiki said his cheeks turning faintly pink with excitement. He leaned down and sniffed the crook of Anna’s neck. Shiki let out a small moan at the nearly overwhelming scent of mimosa blossoms. 

“Well damn, you certainly smell good enough to be from Heaven” Shiki mused letting go of one of Anna’s wrists and flipping her on her stomach. “But I’m curious to see if you’d got the other qualifications...” he mused further grabbing at the hem of Anna’s shirt and tugging it up. Anna struggled violently trying to stop him but Shiki succeeded in pulling Anna’s shirt out of the way so he could examine her back.

“What happened to you?” Shiki inquired running his fingers along one of the long vertical scars on Anna’s lower back. Anna did not answer for a long moment instead crying into her arm. Shiki continued stroking the scar under his finger while he waited for the girl to answer.

“Cut” Anna said curtly before she resumed crying. Shiki switched to petting the other scar and asking his next question.

“Who did it?” Shiki asked readjusting his position so he was sitting on Anna’s legs which allowed him to let go of the girl’s other wrist without the risk of her running away. This position also allowed him to brush his fingers over both scars at the same time. 

“Exorcist” Anna forced out starting to shake under Shiki’s touch. She could feel the tension in the air, almost thick enough to be cut with a knife. However, nothing happened and Anna found herself relaxing enough to fall asleep under Shiki’s soothing caresses. 

“You really are quite cute” Shiki said standing up and taking a step away from Anna. “I think it’ll be fun making you fall...” he purred out.

“You mean from Heaven or for you?” Anna said lifting her head and glaring weakly at Shiki. Shiki laughed and pulled Anna to her feet.

“Why not both? It’ll be a challenge but it will be so worth it” Shiki said grinning and dipping Anna backwards. “Until next time Penguin” he finished and disappeared in a puff of deep purple feathers. Anna stumbled for balance but managed to stay on her feet. She pressed a hand over her fluttering heart and forced herself to take deep, calming breaths. Once her heart rate had gone down she exited art room. 

“Well at least it was in the right direction” Anna muttered to herself. In the distance she could see the sign denoting ‘Classroom 2-B’ and she started hurrying towards it. The eyes had reappeared and were watching her again however this time Anna noticed them and frowned.

“Don’t be a stranger Raziel, come out and gimme a hug” Anna said turning and opening her arms. The eyes came out of the shadows to reveal a boy with ginger hair and glasses on his nose. His eyes are the same shade of bright red as Anna’s eyes. 

“I’m called Razzy for now” the boy said hugging Anna tightly. Anna hugged him back just as tightly and nuzzled him happily.

“Razzy? Well at least it’s better than RJ. My contractor wasn’t very creative this time round, he just called me Anna” Anna said with a loud sigh.

“Feeling a little salty Annette?” Razzy said ruffling Anna’s hair playfully. Anna pouted up at him and blew a raspberry. 

“Nooo, I’m peppery” Anna said in a bratty tone. It felt good to banter with Raziel and forget about her unpleasant encounter with the purple-haired demon in the art room. She didn’t want to let go of the older angel but she did anyways. 

“As much as I want to play with you, I still have to obey my contractor’s orders... You’ll still be around right?” Anna said sadly.

“Don’t you worry about that we’ll still have plenty of time to spend together” Razzy assured Anna. Anna hugged him once more before legging it to Classroom 2-B and going inside.

“Excuse me, are Ritsuka Tachibana and Azuna Kuzuha in this class?” Anna asked the teacher. The teacher pointed out the two girls to Anna and she rushed over to them. “Here, Lindo told me to deliver these to you” she whispered handing the letter to Azuna and the note to Ritsuka. Her task complete she then bolted out of the classroom and started running down the hallway feeling relieved. Now she had plenty of time to do some exploring of the school while she waited for the school day to end.  
END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter Four - Coppélia

Mage stomped up the stairs in a huff. He was in an irritable mood after his run-in with the Lindlwurms and though he had won the confrontation with them he was still bitter. Mage punched the wall next to the stairs with a snarl.

“AH!” Anna shrieked having almost had her head taken off with a punch as she went down the stairs. She twisted about and misstepped starting to take a tumble down the stairs. 

Mage’s eyes widened in panic and he snatched the back of the girl’s shirt in order to prevent her from falling further. Unfortunately his grip was a little to strong and instead the shirt ripped under the pressure exposing a considerable portion of skin. 

Anna let out another shriek, this time in response to the cold air against her newly-exposed skin. With her feet firmly under her again she careful twisted about to glare at Mage and pry his hand off her shirt. 

“Whoops” Mage said with a toothy grin. The glare the girl was giving him was adorable like an angry chihuahua. “I meant to rip it the all the way down” he added still grinning.

“ARRRGH! You perverted, bleach-blonde idiot!” Anna screamed standing on her toes but still having to crane her neck in an effort to look Mage in the eye. When he only seemed amused by this she slugged him in the nose. Following that she dashed down the stairs angrily.

Mage stood frozen to the spot watching the girl descend the stairs. It wasn’t until she was out of sight that he registered the pain in his nose and the feeling of fluid going down his face. Pressing his hand to his nose and then looking at it he realized the fluid was his blood. 

“Awww looks like Penguin-Chan broke your nose Mage” Shiki said seemingly coming out of nowhere. Mage jumped in surprise and whirled around to look at Shiki with a murderous glint in his eyes.

“Penguin-Chan? Is that her name?” Mage questioned squeezing his nose shut and tilting his head back to stem the bleeding. The girl did have an amazing left hook for someone so small.

“It’s my nickname for her. Cause she’s like a helpless baby penguin~” Shiki said gleefully. “I lured her to me earlier and she put on quite the show for me” he went on his cheeks turning red. 

“You’re disgusting, besides she’s more of a gingersnap if you ask me. Hey that’s pretty good, I’m going to call her Gingersnap” Mage said smiling to himself. 

“I saw her first, so back off” Shiki said clicking his tongue at Mage. The two soon fell to bickering before it devolved into a shouting match.

Anna had not stopped moving until she had reached the ground floor. She collapsed at the foot of the stairs and panted tiredly with her eyes shut. Anna wasn’t sure what had possessed her to punch the boy in the nose. She’d just been so mad and wanted to destroy his gorgeous face...

“You know that’s not a good place to rest Anabiel” an unfamiliar voice said from above. Anna looked up in surprise at a boy with piercings all over his face and the tell-tale red eyes of an angel. He extended his hand to pull Anna up on her feet.

“I don’t think I’ve met you” Anna said taking the male’s hand and getting to her feet.

“We’ve not been formally introduced but Raziel told me about you. I’m Forfax, you can call me Foxy if you’d like though” the male said with a grin.

“Oh! I guess you already know my name but you can call me Anna. You on a contract too?” Anna said smiling back at Foxy.

“Big ol’ contract, the girl actually contracted three angels. Myself, Razzy, and some big bloke who looks like he needs a drink” Foxy replied.

Anna let out a sigh of relief, it was reassuring to know she would be in good company at school despite the abundant mishaps she was going through. A bell rang and Foxy shrugged over-dramatically.

“I need to get back to class before I get in trouble. See ya” Foxy said squeezing Anna’s hand.

“See ya” Anna replied squeezing his hand back before he went off. Turning away Anna ventured outside towards a lovely looking greenhouse.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Giselle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loli angel meets the incubus with obvious results

Urie felt a disturbance in the air. Somebody has broken into the greenhouse and by extent his Eden. Frowning he rose from his seat in the student council room and teleported to the greenhouse to investigate. 

Anna could barely control herself right now. The greenhouse was even more beautiful on the inside. She whistled excitedly through her teeth and ran her fingers over the large leaves of one plant. 

Urie fretfully checked over the main pavilion in the greenhouse. He hadn’t found the cause of the disturbance yet and it was driving him crazy. His ears perked up at an unfamiliar whistle, which was then returned by one of the tropical birds that roamed the greenhouse.

“That’s a pretty birdie” Anna cooed at the galah perched on a branch above her. She followed her words with another enthusiastic whistle that received an equally enthusiastic answer from the rose-breasted cockatoo.

Urie followed the sound of whistles to its source: one of the galahs and a unfamiliar girl. Whilst the girl was no great beauty, she certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes either. “In fact she’s quite cute for a little butterfly” Urie thought to himself.

Anna successfully got the galah to fly down and perch on her shoulder. She reached up to scratch the creature under its chin and cooed at it some more. “You’re the prettiest bird aren’t you? Yes you are yes you are!” Anna said nuzzling the bird.

“He seems to like you” Urie said walking up to Anna and making her jump. Anna looked up fearfully locking eyes with Urie and tensed up about to flee from the greenhouse. Wasting no time, Urie used his powers to sent Anna into a relaxed daze. 

“Calm down I’m not going to hurt you” Urie said soothingly petting Anna’s cheek. Now that he didn’t have to worry about the girl running off Urie was able to properly observe her. He gently turned her around letting his eyes roam over the rips and tears on both her clothes and skin.

Anna’s head felt heavy and her thoughts were disjointed. She was uncertain of what was going on, but she was quite certain something wrong. She needed to get away didn’t she? But why did she need to get away?

“Did your wings get crushed little butterfly?” Urie whispered into Anna’s ear. These words brought up a burst of frantic energy up inside Anna and she struggled to get free of Urie’s hold. The male looped his arms around her waist putting an end to those struggles.

“Relax, you’re okay. I already said I wasn’t going to hurt you” Urie purred out. He rubbed his nose against Anna’s neck inhaling the sweet fragrance emanating from her skin. The vibrant scent of mimosa blossoms invaded his nostrils making his knees weak for a moment. 

Anna felt the heaviness in her body fade away and she sprang into action pulling away from Urie to flee. Her escape attempt was swiftly thwarted as the male grabbed onto the back of her ripped shirt and pulled her back against his chest. Anna’s shirt could not deal with this second round of abuse and ripped completely down the middle. It slid off her shoulders and down her arms. 

“My apologizes about your shirt butterfly” Urie said spinning Anna around to face him and putting her under his influence again. “I’ll make up to you, just trust in me” he coerced tilting his head forward to gently bump foreheads with Anna. 

“Why should I trust you?” Anna said in a monotone. Her pupils were dilated and her iris were thin rings of red around the black of her pupils. 

“Because I want to be good to you little butterfly, I want to give you affection” Urie soothed. Anna let out a sigh and dropped her head against his chest. 

“Okay” Anna said tiredly allowing her mind drift away completely making her essentially a lifeless doll to be manipulated. It wasn’t until some hours later that she finally regained full consciousness of what had transpired. She checked over herself for any new bruises or bites. Nothing seemed out of place except her shirt. 

“What the fuck?” Anna thought aloud. This wasn’t her shirt but she wasn’t complaining. The blouse fit her surprising well and best of all it was sleeveless. “I suppose I’ll have to thank him later if we cross paths” she mused. She stood and on somewhat wobbly legs made her way out of the greenhouse. Anna trekked back to the main building on the campus. Going inside she walked to Razzy’s classroom. The bell rang and the students filtered out of the classroom. 

“Perfect timing Anette” Razzy said with a smile as he exited the classroom and linked arms with Anna as they walked. Anna’s stomach chose this moment to rumble like an angry tiger. Her face turned red with embarrassment and Razzy laughed without malice. 

“Good thing it’s lunch time eh?” Razzy said still smiling as he teleported himself and Anna onto the roof. Foxy was waiting for the two and waved as they appeared. The three angels sat down dangling their legs off the side of the roof as they ate lunch. Razzy pulled a cigarette packet from his pocket and offered one to Foxy and Anna. They declined and he shrugged before lighting one up and letting out a long curl of smoke from his mouth.

They sat in comfortable silence until lunch time was over Anna was left by herself to wander around the school until the end of the school day when she joined up with Ritsuka to walk home.

“Thank goodness it’s Friday” Ritsuka said with a sigh. Anna looked over her with obvious curiosity.

“What’s so special about Friday?” Anna said tilting her head at Ritsuka.

“Cause tomorrow is Saturday which means there’s no school. And if I finish my homework tonight then I can relax during the weekend” Ritsuka explained with raised eyebrows. 

“I’ve never been to a real school...” Anna said dejectedly. Ritsuka ruffled the younger girl’s hair reassuring as they continued their trek home.


	6. Paquita

“Ritsuka! Pssst! Ritsuka!” Anna said climbing on the older girl’s bed and poking her awake.

“Hmmmph! What! I was sleeping!” Ritsuka groaned rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

“Wake up! Wake up! It’s nine AM!” Anna said pouting and tickling Ritsuka. Ritsuka finally gave up trying to sleep and got up out of bed.

“Alright I’m up what do you want?” Ritsuka said with a yawn. Anna just smiled and grabbed Ritsuka’s hand pulling her to the kitchen.

“Sit sit!” Anna insisted pulling out a chair for Ritsuka. Ritsuka sat down looking bemusedly at Anna. Anna grabbed a stool to give herself a boost to reach the cabinets. She managed to get the baking mix down and hopped off the stool dashing over to the refrigerator. 

“What are you doing?” Ritsuka said giving Anna a serious look. The younger girl frozen and paled under Ritsuka’s intense gaze. 

“I want you to like me” Anna confessed with sagging shoulders. “I don’t want to be gotten rid of so…I gotta make a good impression” she went on and opened the fridge to retrieve a carton of eggs. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, you’re not gonna get kicked out” Ritsuka reassured the younger female. 

“I can’t help it, it’s in my nature to get panicky!” Anna said becoming increasingly frantic and almost dropping the egg carton. “I was going to make you breakfast and-”

“-At least let me help” Ritsuka said getting up and walking over to Anna. “What are we making?” she added reaching into a cupboard for her apron and a spare one for Anna.

“Pancakes!” Anna said tying her apron on. Ritsuka grabbed the other ingredients they needed and the two girls started making pancakes together. 

Across town another teenager was having a rude awakening. Rem awoke to the sound of something being broken. Groggily he got up out of bed and wandered downstairs. In the front hall there was a stranger- a winged stranger. The stranger gave him a toothy grin and a wave.

“Morning Sunshine” the stranger said still grinning at Rem.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” Rem screamed at the stranger who seemed unruffled by his shrieks. 

“Rem will you shut up it's too early for this shit. I just woke up I don't need a headache before noon” Bree said coming out of her room and walking over to the staircase. She leaned over the railing and waved at the stranger. “Good Morning Azure, didn't expect you to still be here” she said pleasantly. 

“My little brothers decided to leave without me so…” Azure replied with a shrug. At some point Loen had wandered into the room and shifted to his human form. 

“So this is why Rem was yelling hmph. I would expected more oomph” Loen said snarky shooting a condescending look Azure’s way. 

“Says a demon who can only turn into a fluffy looking rat” Azure countered shooting a icy look back at Loen. Rem had gone still with shock but finally regained control of his mouth and limbs.

“HOW COULD YOU LET AN ANGEL INTO OUR HOUSE?!” Rem shrieked at Bree who only folded her arms and pouted at the male.

“You have Loen, I wanted a pet of my own” Bree said stubbornly. Rem could barely believe what he was hearing as he blinked in astonishment at his adoptive sister.

“Hey don’t compare me to that demon dog!” Azure interjected irritably putting his hands on his hips.

“The sentiment is shared, I don’t appreciate being grouped with a unclean, mangy angel” Loen said with an offended air.

“That’s not the point! You. Summoned. A. Freaking. Angel. Do you understand how much trouble you’ll be in? How much trouble I’ll be in?!” Rem said gesturing frantically.

“I actually summoned three angels” Bree muttered to herself so Rem could not hear.

“What was that?” Rem said snappily.

“Nothing” Bree said curtly looking away from Rem.

“How much does he know?” Rem pressed, changing tactic for how to reduce the damage caused by the current turn of events.

“Why doesn’t you try asking me directly instead of bothering my Mistress, hmm demon-boy?” Azure said pointedly. “As to what I know, only as much as is common knowledge about the Grimoire” Azure continued. 

Rem let out a sigh of relief, things weren’t as bad as they could be but that didn't mean they were good. “Fine, but doesn't this go against your pure angelic values or something?” Rem said confidently intending to needle the angel. 

“Excuse me?” Azure said in a soft, dangerous voice as he stared Rem right in the eye. “What are you trying to imply?” he went on his eyes starting to glow red.

“Isn’t it sinful for an angel to cooperate with demons, or make a contract with a half-demon?” Rem said less confident now. 

“So you’re implying just because I’m from heaven, I must be some holier-than-thou priss?” Azure said still in the soft tone of before. 

“Yes? I mean no!” Rem stuttered starting to feel uncomfortable and unsure of what would happen next. 

“If I had an issue with your kind I wouldn't have taken the contract. Get over yourself Arlond” Azure finished and the glow faded from his eyes. “If anyone needs me I’ll be snooping around the basement” he said shrugging and walking off. 

During that kerfuffle Loen had slipped away but not without changing back into a dog first. Dealing with Rem always irritated him and with the addition of an angel to the mix he was almost ready to give up. 

“Think about Lord Maksis” he told himself. “You’re doing this for Lord Maksis” he went on to himself. “And maybe a little for Brianna” he admitted quietly in his mind. He and Bree were the only Cerberus demons left, well actually he was the only full-blood one. Bree was a cambion, giving her both demon and human traits. Regardless, he felt a kind of urge to protect her and he was a little hurt that she had summoned a Lindwurm instead of just relying on him. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going and found himself in a local park. Despite it being the weekend the place was empty except for two people. 

“Are you sure you just want to watch me?” Anna said looking up at Ritsuka with an inquisitive gaze. Ritsuka nodded and sat on a bench near a tall metal slide before pulling a book from her bag.

“Go on and play, I’ll be here reading my book if you need me” Ritsuka said with a shooing motion at Anna. Anna shooed away to climb up the slide and slid down it with a whoosh. After a while she wandered over to the swing set and sat on a swing. She did not swing however but just sat there thinking. Anna’s stomach tightened up with the recollection of the memories of her- 

“-No” she whispered quietly to herself and shook her head violently side to side as tears started to trickle down her face. “No, no, no” she continued quietly until her attention was snatched away by someone pushing her back lightly and setting the swing in motion. 

“You looked like you needed a lift” Loen said pushing the swing again making it go higher this time. Anna swung her legs back and forth giving herself more momentum. Loen’s intervention was a much needed one to pull Anna’s mind back from the depths it had been creeping towards.

“Do I know you?” Anna said turning to look back at Loen as he pushed her again. Loen shook his head and shrugged at her question.

“In a way, we’re not formally introduced but you’ve meet me before” Loen said with another shrug. 

“I’m Anna, Anna Malak. What's your name?” Anna offered turning her head back to the front so she could focus on swinging.

“Loen Lilyknight” Loen replied with an extra hard push that sent Anna up enough that she rose out of the swing seat for a moment. 

“Loen? Thats a funny name. My friend has a pet doggy named Loen” Anna said absentmindedly. “I like the doggy, he’s smol and fits perfectly into a girl’s arms ya know” she babbled on unaware of the blush that was spreading across Loen’s face as she spoke.  It wasn't until he misstepped and was hit by the swing and Anna swinging backward that Anna noticed something was amiss. 

“Oh fuck! I’m so sorry” Anna yelped jumping off the swing and sinking to the ground next to Loen. She frantically pushed and pulled at him checking for any serious damage that might have occured from impact. Loen assured her that he was fine but she still dashed off to get help. As she sprinted out of sight Loen chuckled to himself.

“What an interesting girl you are Miss Malak” Loen said turning into his dog form and waddling away. By the time Anna returned with Ritsuka in tow he was well on his way back home. 

“He was just here a moment ago, i swear” Anna said with a frown. She couldn't help wondering where the blue-haired boy had gone in such a short time. 

“Don’t worry Anna you probably just imagined that you crashed into a boy” Ritsuka said consolingly, patting Anna’s head. Anna frowned but did not argue with Ritsuka. In an attempt to cheer the younger girl up, Ritsuka played chase with her until both females were lying on the grass feeling quite tuckered out and ready to go home for lunch. The rest of the day seemed to slip away in a blink of an eye and it seemed like nightfall had come out of nowhere. Anna could not sleep, however this wasn't an unfamiliar situation. She was by now, used to these occasionally fits of insomnia. It was part of the price she’d paid to get out of Hell those years ago. 

Perhaps that's where she knew Loen from. He did remind her of one the most pungent scents she’d had the misfortune to smell while she was in Hell. But Loen wasn’t the source of the scent, just had it rubbed on him like perfume or cologne. That wasn’t important really, more like somewhat interesting. 

“Go to sleep damn it” Anna muttered to herself and screwed her eyes shut and rolled over in bed. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to check on her master through the contract and dreams, so that's what she did.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Dream

Lindo knew he needed to go to sleep. He’s been awake for over eighteen hours and his fatigue was showing in his sluggish movement and droopy eyelids. He refused to lie down though, there were so many preparations still to make. Lindo could not risk anything going wrong for Ritsuka’s birthday. He was thankful that with her birthday, his sister would be free of her destiny as the grimoire. Even if she was still unaware of the fact she was the grimoire. Lindo knew he and his mother would have to explain everything to Ritsuka but at least it would be after the danger was gone.

Those were the last thoughts Lindo had before he blacked out and fell onto the floor unconscious. He did not wake up for over a day and in that time he dreamed deeply. The first few hours were torture, walking through his memories. Eventually it became to much for him and he fell to the ground holding his head in pain. A loud, feminine-sounding sigh came from somewhere close to Lindo’s side

“This is pitiful” Anna said folding her arms and looking down at Lindo. Lindo peeked through his bangs and looked up at Anna in befuddlement.

“Anabiel? How are you here?” Lindo said confusedly as he sat up. Anna sighed loudly again and sank to the ground to sit next to Lindo.

“Just Anna remember? I’m not physically here, I just slipped into your dreams that’s all. And I have to confess, there is some strange things running about your mind. That’s not the point though! You are overexerting yourself Master! It’s disgraceful, you should know better! How are you going to keep your sister safe if you can’t even stay awake” Anna chided before coming to a halt and taking a deep breath. “Ehhh, I guess there’s really nothing I can achieve by scolding you now... the best I can do is make sure you relax and recharge” she continued and then lifted her hands above her head warping Lindo’s dreamscape. Replacing the desolation with the calming scenery of a picnic blanket and basket within a lovely meadow.

“How are you?” Lindo started but then suddenly stopped speaking. He wasn’t sure he wanted all the answers right now. Surely he could spare a moment to rest his mind while his body rested.

“Angel magic, but enough on that. We’re going to pretend that we’re just a couple of teenagers out on a picnic. Perhaps even teenagers who are a couple” Anna said fluttering her eyelashes at Lindo who turned red and shook his head frantically. Anna laughed lightly at his embarrassed response.

“Just kidding, I know you already have a crush on someone Master” Anna said with a grin and tugged Lindo to his feet guiding him over to the picnic basket. With some coaxing Anna managed to put Lindo in a relaxed state where he was speaking with no inhibition. Anna listened as Lindo blubbered on about the deeper purpose behind why he had summoned her. Learning of what the grimoire really was and of Lindo’s own background.

“You’ll be waking up soon Master” Anna said quietly stroking Lindo’s hair. “I’ll see you when you get to Japan” she went on leaning close to Lindo’s ear. “Lindo” she finished kissing his cheek. As Lindo came to he could feel a slight tingly sensation on his cheek where Anna’s lips had pressed. He smiled to himself and touched the spot feeling his heart skip a beat or two. Lindo got back to work with renewed vigor, whether it was because of Anna or just sleeping in general Lindo did not care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to see the devils do not fret! They will show up soon enough!


End file.
